Defying The Gods/Part 1
It has been months after the Christmas dilemma with Krampus. It is a bright and sunny day. The season is hot and is estimated to be around the Summer time. Papa Smurf is seen giving the Smurfs orders to gather up all the crops from Farmer’s fields. Other Smurfs are sent into the forest to gather up Smurf berries. Dreamy can’t help but to keep staring at the sky as he picks up Smurf berries. Hefty: Dreamy! Quit Smurfing around and help me pick these Smurfberries! Dreamy: I’m sorry Hefty. I feel something is out there in Outer Smurf. Like, something un-Smurfy may happen. Hefty: Not this Outer Smurf talk again… Back in the village, Barber is seen trimming Glovey’s hair. Glovey is finally seen wearing Smurf pants and a white tank top shirt to match the pants. Barber stops cutting Glovey’s hair as it doesn’t appear to be too much any longer. Barber: What do you say we try getting rid of it all once and for all? Glovey: Uhm… that won’t be necessary… Barber: Just a little joke. Well, that seems to be everyone who needed a trim. It’s funny how you were the last one. Glovey: I must confess that I really wasn’t looking forward to it… But at least it still looks what you call Smurfy. Glovey gets up and leaves the salon and heads home. He finds Smurfette who pulls his arm. Smurfette: Oh just in time, Glovey. I need you to help me pant these small flowers in the garden. And don’t forget to water them. Glovey is then given a large amount of plants to carry. He goes outside and begins to plant them as Smurfette watches him work. Smurfette: No, no. Put that one over there and this one right here. Glovey sighs and digs out the flowers and re-arranges them to please Smurfette. He looks up at the cloudy skies. He finally finishes planting and watering them. He notices Smurfette working on the other side of her garden. He goes over and waters the flowers that she plants. Smurfette: oooh Glovey! These flowers are going to be so beautiful after they get plenty of rain water. Glovey finishes washing down one plant then he throws the rest of the water on to himself and smiles softly as he cools down. He then sees and feels a drop of water fall on his nose. He looks up and sees the slow water turn into a steady small rain. Papa Smurf comes out and gives the Smurfs orders to cease working and head indoors. Papa Smurf: Come along my little Smurfs! Bring the crops into the kitchen then return to your homes safely. Everyone goes to give a hand. Glovey puts on his glove and heads out to help the Smurfs carry Smurfberries back to the kitchen. Hefty: There’s one basket missing. And where is Lazy Smurf? Glovey: Okay, we can narrow it down to both Lazy and the basket of Smurf berries missing. Hefty: Grr. Glovey, please go to the forest and find Lazy and tell him to get his Smurf here and bring those Smurf berries. Glovey heads over to the forest in search of Lazy Smurf. He tries to listen carefully for the sound of snoring. He follows the sound to a bush. He uncovers it to find Lazy sleeping. He appears to also have an empty basket. Glovey pulls the basket and nabs as many Smurf berries as he can find and quickly throws them all into the basket. He then pokes Lazy to wake him up. Glovey: (Whispers) Pssst… Lazy… Lazy… Lazy: Hmmm… Glovey: Lazy? Lazy: Who? Huh? What? Glovey: Wake up, Lazy. Lazy gives a big yawn and stretches. Lazy: I’m awake. I was just resting my eyes. Glovey: It’s raining and Papa Smurf wants us all to head back. Lazy: Okay. Lazy picks up his basket and returns to the village. Glovey follows behind him. Both stop when they hear the sound of various footsteps coming from puddles. They see the imp coming with an army of Gargoyles. Lazy: It’s the imp! Glovey: Avarice! Avarice: Well, well. If it isn’t Glovey Smurf and… whoever the other one is… Lazy: How can you tell he is Glovey, but not who I am. We all look the same you know. Avarice: Yes……. I’m here to get my revenge Smurfs. I blame you all for my past failures in getting the Treasure of the trolls. This means war. Do I hear any pleads of mercy? Glovey: You have got to be kidding me… How many times do we have to tell you to beat it? Avarice stays silent as he appears annoyed. The gargoyles appear to be chuckling at Glovey’s words and movements. Glovey: Beat it! Beat it! Just Beat it! Avarice: Enough of this! Attack! Both Smurfs gulp as they run back to the village while being chased by the Gargoyles. Glovey and Lazy run to Papa Smurfs lab, where they bump into him and knock down many of his belongings from his desk. Papa Smurf: Glovey and Lazy Smurfs! Do I have to remind every Smurf everyday to not come into my study?! Lazy: We’re sorry Papa Smurf. It’s just that we’re under attack by him again! Papa Smurf: Who? Glovey: It’s Avarice, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Who’s Avarice? Papa Smurf looks out his window to see Smurfs get chased and beat up by Gargoyles. He then sees the imp lead the attack. Papa Smurf: The imp? That’s it! When we finish with him, he will be banished from this forest! He exits his house and gathers up the Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Listen up my little Smurfs. Now is the time to defend our village. We are not going to surrender everything we worked very hard for. Let us kick out these gargoyles out once and for all. Smurfs, attack! Many Smurfs are seen charging at the gargoyles. Some of them are winning, while others are seen running away from the flying henchmen. Glovey: Alright Lazy, we need to… Glovey stops when he hears the sound of snoring and sees Lazy sleeping. Glovey: Err… “I” need to… He stops again after he feels thunder strike. He looks out the window and it is now raining. He looks up the sky and sees only the dark skies due to the rain. There was no way for him to use a wishing star. He runs out to look for the imp. He stops to think of where he might be. He then remembers that the imp only wanted Smurfette. He begins to recall when the imp tried to steal Smurfette. This gives him the idea that he may be near Smurfette’s house. Glovey sprints over to where Smurfette’s house is. To his surprise, the door was broken along with the windows. He barely catches a glimpse of the imp holding Smurfette while she struggles. Avarice: Finally. You’re too late Glovey Smurf. At last! I have the fair maiden! The treasure of the ancient trolls will finally be mine! The imp begins to laugh maniacally as Glovey grinds on his teeth. Avarice: It’s a shame Glovey. If you really loved her, you should’ve married her. And now I’m off. Glovey: Wait what?! The imp disappears and runs off to the woods. Glovey chases after him and tries to reach for Smurfette who stretches out her hand to try and reach his. Glovey quickly gets nabbed by a Gargoyle. Glovey releases himself after he takes a bite from the gargoyle’s hand. He looks up after seeing thunder. Miraculously, a shooting star swiftly comes out of the clouds. Glovey quickly closes his eyes and is seen making his wish for Smurfette to be safe. His white coat begins to manifest along with his white fedora and his hair grows again, becoming the Enchanted Smurf. He spins around to blow away the flying gargoyles. He gets surrounded by many gargoyles. They all give off a menacing smile as they raise their hands to try and spook Glovey. They get closer and closer to him. Glovey spins for a long time then ends with a pose, making the gargoyles appear to be under a trance. They line up in rows and begin to mimic his every move. Glovey begins to dance and do various poses. The gargoyles follow along to do the same. Glovey finally spins in the end and stops with his toe stand pose. The gargoyles immediately pass out and appear asleep. Glovey then sees more trying to get up as he tries to go after the imp. Glovey decides to moonwalk over them, leaving behind a trail of stardust that makes them get weak and tired. Glovey finally reaches Avarice, who goes inside a cave. Glovey explores around until he sees the imp speaking with a big disembodied head. It is identified as the ghost guardian of an ancient troll king. Avarice turns around and the ghost disappears. He runs to try and hit Glovey. Avarice: You! How could you do this to me?!! I needed a fair maiden! You married her, didn’t you?!! Glovey dodges every hit and ducks in cover. He then uses his star pointer to shoot stars at the imp’s behind. It starts on fire and the imp runs in circles. Glovey notices Smurfette tied up with magic. He uses his finger to burn off the golden ropes with his star shooter. Glovey picks up Smurfette and begins to spin to try and return to the village in the form of a small tornado. Before he can leave, the imp quickly pulls onto Glovey’s coat. Glovey ends up taking both Smurfette and the imp back to the village. The Smurfs appear to have been able to scare off the gargoyles from the forest and village. The Smurfs return to see Smurfette and the imp return with the mysterious vigilante Smurf. Glovey: It’s over Avarice. Avarice: We’re evenly matched Smurf! I say we make this fight interesting! Glovey: If I win, you must leave the forest for good. Avarice: And if I win, you must leave and hand over Smurfette. She may not have worked to get me my treasure, but she may serve me to keep me happy. Smurfette: Yuck… Glovey and the imp lock hands and push each other. The imp uses his magic and makes his golden dancing shoes appear. He snaps his fingers to make golden ropes appear like snakes to tie up Glovey. Glovey spins fast and makes the rope rip in pieces. The imp throws himself on top of Glovey to try and choke him. He then snaps his finger and makes a big sword appear. He uses it to try and cut Glovey. He swings it all over, but only rips Glovey’s coat and hat off. The imp gets angry with rage and he rips off his tunic and only stays in his loincloth. He appears to be very strong. This intimidates Glovey. Glovey jumps and pushes the imp down to the ground. He then gets on his back. The imp tries to get up, but is unable. Avarice: I give! I give! Glovey and the imp get up. The imp runs off to the woods and whistles. Gargoyles appear and lift him away and they all disappear. Glovey’s long hair appears to be falling off and it returns to its trimmed state. He turns around to have the whole village watching him with amazement as the Smurfs applaud and cheer. Papa Smurf: I don’t believe it Glovey. This whole time you were that magnificent Smurf who was performing those heroic deeds. Yet, you acted anonymously and never took credit. And here I was always thinking you were just… Glovey: It’s okay Papa Smurf. Hefty: What do you know! You’re not weak after all Glovey! You really have changed the way I see you now Smurf! Brainy: A real Super Smurf! Papa Smurf: Glovey, could you come with me to my lab? Glovey follows Papa Smurf. Everyone follows Glovey, but Papa Smurf closes the door and the Smurfs all watch from the outside in curiosity. Papa Smurf: Glovey, your magic or powers. Whatever they are… Do they come from the heavens? Glovey: Uhm… sort of… why? Papa Smurf: You’re not the first one to do these things. Years ago when my little Smurfs were still Smurflings, I was going out in the woods in search of my missing Smurfs. I was ready to call them to come back to the village. All of a sudden, lightning struck down and the impact made a log roll down at me. The log had fallen on my back, hurting me really bad. I was unable to get up and I was stuck in the rain. I cried for help but nobody was there for miles to hear me. I began to weep until what I believed to be Smurf from the heavens appeared. He came and lifted the log by using a punch to move it. Afterwards, I believe he made a spin and kicked it flying off in the air. He then handed me a small capsule. He then told me, “When the time is right, use this.” I had never seen anything quite like it. Papa Smurf then pulls out from his desk a small capsule. Papa Smurf: He called it the Sun’s Capsule. It has a Small button which I have pressed numerous times. Unfortunately it never did anything. Perhaps you might be able to find some good use for it. Glovey holds the ancient artifact. As soon as he takes it, its color returns and appears to shine and sparkle like new. It appears to be a device that emits a glow and depicts a small sun. Glovey gives a small giggle as the capsule makes electrical sparks appear and go into Glovey. Glovey: That tickles… A big blinding flash appears around the whole room. Papa Smurf rubs his eyes and sees he is by himself. Smurfette and Hefty open the door and run inside. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Is everything okay? Hefty: Where did Glovey go, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I don’t know… I really don’t know… Smurfette: Oh boo hoo! Poor Glovey! Smurfette begins to cry while Hefty hugs her and tries to comfort her. Smurfette tries to speak with tears running down her eyes. Smurfette: Please… please Papa Smurf… Bring back my Glovey. Glovey opens his eyes and his seen smiling. Glovey: I don’t know what this was Papa Smurf, but it sure… tickled? Glovey looks puzzled when he notices that he is no longer in Papa Smurf’s lab. He makes a shocked face when he sees the planet Earth behind him. He appears to be floating in a small light bubble that comes out of the Sun’s capsule. He looks around him and sees flying Smurfs that fly similar to how he did, while others appear to be riding boards in space. He recalled what Papa Smurf had said about the Smurf from the heavens. Glovey now understood that this must be outer space and these were the people here were the same like what Papa Smurf had described. Two notice Glovey Smurf and stand tall before him. They pull out similar capsules, and then turn them into spears that emit electricity. Guard 1: Outsider detected. Guard 2: No threat detected. They grab Glovey and handcuff him with a laser ring that sparks electrical waves around Glovey. One of the guards pulls out a shield that turns into a long board, which they all get on and ride. Guard: We should take him to the king. He may cast his judgment upon this life form. Glovey notices the view and sees a big futuristic city with many Smurf look alikes. Finally, they reach a big crystal palace where Glovey is taken to the king. Sol-El: Greetings. I am Sol-El, king of the Sunwalkers in Sector… hold on… I sense a familiar aura on you… Is that you… Leachim? Glovey stays silent and puzzled. Sol-El: you don’t remember me, do you? It’s me. I’m your father. Glovey: My father? Sol-El: Your mother and I worried that we could never see you or your brother again. Glovey: Mother? Father? Brother?!! I think you have the wrong Smurf… Sol-El: Zowfee, one of my best ranking officers told me you and your brother were alive. I knew you would return to us one day. The king pulls out his capsule and makes a holographic image of Glovey appear from when he was with the Smurfs and another one of Wild Smurf with the Smurfs. Glovey: Wild Smurf is my brother? I somehow did feel something… But this can’t be right. I wasn’t really a Smurf… I used to be uhm… human. Sol-El: Yes. I know. Glovey: I’m sorry uhm… your majesty? But I had a dad err… father. He was my dad… my… dad… Glovey begins to recall the day in his life when he was picked up from an old orphanage. He closes his eyes and everything appears very old and primitive. There was a giant hallway where many children waited to be served supper. Glovey recalls the scent of the pumpkin stew. He remembers getting a flyer from the circus, which had recently arrived to the little town. The little boy finished his soup and ran outside across the town until he reached the giant tent. He saw many animals and crazy performances. What caught his attention the most were the dancers and singers, and then there was the ringmaster. He came down with the dancers and performed dance moves and poses that were out of this world. Many spectators and other children tried very hard to mimic every movement and note. Nobody except that little boy could do it so perfectly. The circus performer was impressed and approached the young one. Circus performer: Hello there little boy. You have such talent. What is your name? The boy responds: “My name is Michael…” Glovey snaps out of his trance and opens his eyes and rubs his head and eyes. Glovey: I remember my original name now. My name was Michael. Sol-El: Please understand me. A guard pulls over a curtain and a Sunwalker with glowing yellow eyes walks into the room. He is identified as Zowfee. Zowfee: Your highness, everyone; the queen is here. Everyone bows except for the king and Glovey, who is still confused. The queen enters and is identified as a Smurf, not a Sunwalker. She wears a white dress and a golden crown. Charmeine: My son… Tears run down her face as she approaches Glovey and gives him a hug. Glovey only makes a puzzled face. Sol-El: Charmeine, he doesn’t recognize us. Charmeine: It’s not his fault. He was too young to remember anything. I remember that day when we had to let him go… Smurf to [[Defying The Gods/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Defying The Gods chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes